


New Year at Sunnydale High

by Thrawn



Category: 13th Century AD RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angry words/fighting, Clean Story, Crushes, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fear of Embarrassment/humiliation, Fear of Social Humiliation, Gen, Long-Lost sibling, Love interest - Freeform, Older sibling/younger sibling (non-incest), School Environment, Sibling Rivalry, domestic squabble, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just playing around a bit to try to discern who Kennedy's mysterious half-sister is- in this “social experiment”, her half-sister is Jenny Calendar, who also happens to be one of her instructors; so: Drama, Drama, Drama! Based on a storyline I'm helping another fellow with regarding a fanfic he's been working on- my job is to help him find out who he wants as Kenny's half-sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year at Sunnydale High

**New Year at Sunnydale High.**   
_**By James Carmody.** _

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series belongs to Joss, and is his belonging to decide what to do with. I hereby forgo any financial claim to this storyline. This is just for fun, my own and that of others who read this. Nor do I own World History, namely the period of the 100 Years War- a certain character from that who's believed to be a Saint will also show up in this; and that girl also has a bit of a role in the TV series' background as well._

 **Summary:** _Just playing around a bit to try to discern who Kennedy's mysterious half-sister is- in this “social experiment”, her half-sister is Jenny Calendar, who also happens to be one of her instructors; so: Drama, Drama, Drama! Based on a storyline I'm helping another fellow with regarding a fanfic he's been working on- my job is to help him find out who he wants as Kenny's half-sister._

 **Genre(s):** _Family, Drama._

 **Pairing:** _Oz/Willow, Xander/Cordelia, Buffy/Angel (sort-of), Jenny Calendar/Kennedy, Rupert Giles/Kennedy._

 **Characters:** _Kennedy, Rupert Giles, Jenny Calendar, Larry Blaisdell, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase, Oz Osborne, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Buffy Summers, Angel, Faith Lehane, various other characters will also show up._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Set in Season 3, but with a twist: Jenny didn't die, but she was badly abused when Buffy's ex-boyfriend Angel went psychopath on her and basically battered her. She's recently recovered and is back to instructing in Computer Science, but she really doesn't want to meet with him at all, right now. It's a trust issue- being so badly physically abused will tend to do that._

  
_Kenny (Kennedy- Kenny is her nickname here) is pretty popular now that her third year of High School is taking place. She's got a pretty solid circle of friends, having embraced Buffy's policy of having friendships as a coping mechanism for the stresses of their jobs._

  
_Her adoptive father is Rupert Giles- the school librarian and one of the most benevolent watchers available._

  
_I hope this works, my partner in this venture: Kenn Faith Dawn. This should be fun to read. I love the idea of Jenny being this sometimes mentioned half-sister of Kenny's. (I also like our other ideas, don't worry! And I look forward to seeing what I can do with the idea of some other females in that role, one at a time.)._

  
_Don't worry, the crossover involvement will be consistent with the personality of the inserted character- someone apparently referenced as some sort of “patron saint” of the kind of girl the heroine of the TV series is- that'll be a bit of a twist but that's the upcoming crossover event._

  
_If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me, but let me answer at my own time- ie, when time allows me to._

  
_Now, without further ado; I present you the first chapter of a new, and hopefully long family drama: “A New Year at Sunnydale High.”_

  
_Please enjoy._

 

**September 3rd, 1999- A New Year at Sunnydale High Begins.**

**Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.):** _Oh, and this:_ [text] _means, as always, telepathy. Furthermore: it may come into play as something of one of the gifts these few girls have- or some of them at least._

  
_Please tell me what you think of this family and friendship story._

 

Kennedy Giles was seated near the back of the school bus that takes her to Sunnydale High nearby her friends Willow, Oz, Larry, Xander and his girlfriend- the rather annoying school bully Cordelia Chase _'Whatever he sees in her I don't understand.'_   Kennedy thought, shaking her head slightly and wondering why he liked her so. Sure, Queen C, as she was sometimes known, was exceedingly beautiful, physically speaking, but her personality was simply brutal, oftentimes. Candidly, Cordelia was a girl bully!

  
Kenny's hairdo and outfit were aimed at a cool early morning in the 60s F. as far as temperature goes. She was wearing her long jet-black hair loose and a girls headband in it, with her blue denim jacket over a thin but durable blouse. Her skirt went down to about half-way to about three-quarters of the way down her thighs, and she had on under that what're best described as “stocking pants”, a rough cross between dark stockings and girls pants. Her skirt was checkered blueish-black and gray, and on her back she had her black and pale blue backpack with the bulk of her schoolbooks in it. She was chatting animatedly with her friends as she rode to Sunnydale High. Her days there had taken a turnaround once her mind came into play. One thing her friends had come to realize about her was that she was both exceedingly willing to work hard for her grades and, basically, a bit of a genius to some degree or another- she was slightly into that level of mental acuity, but not able to hold a candle to some of her friends.

  
Interestingly, she didn't always get all that well along with some of her friends, in particular, she didn't always interact peaceably with Oz, who's girlfriend she wanted to steal away from him so Willow'd end up her girlfriend! She also didn't get all that well along with Queen C, but she refused to pick fights with her because she didn't want to end up being seen as the aggressor, and thereby lose her friendships. Cordelia was Xander's girlfriend, and Xander was a ranking member of this “in crowd” known as the “Scooby Gang”, a very effective “preternatural militia” of a sort. Besides, Buffy was her sparring partner in ways the others weren't, and the two got along fine for the most part; once Kenny had learned to put up with Buffy's idiosyncrasies on the job and in carrying out her duties, then the two of them got along fine!

  
Kennedy suspected that if she were to try to steal Willow, it'd cost her Will's friendship, one thing she didn't want to risk losing, so that maneuver would take a bit more creativity to carry out. As for the fact that it'd hurt Oz, and thereby Willow, that was the biggest reason she refused to do it. She refused to contemplate sweeping in and kidnapping Willow, no, she wanted to sweep in, get between Willow and Oz, break them up, and get the redheaded young teenaged woman for herself! Of course, now that they knew of Oz's lycanthropy, this would effectively play off into her hands if she carried it out 'But how?' the young Celt/Latina mix wondered in her noggin.

  
During her chats with her friends, she considered all these in the back of her mind, and then her thoughts drifted to Larry- a football player and friend of hers. She didn't know exactly when she'd heard Larry's secret, but he was still a solid dude in her eyes, so they got along fine; and she loved him as a friend.

  
This relatively good mood lasted until they got to school and she found out what courses she'd be taking this part of this year. Initially things went along fine, she shared a number of courses with Willow and the rest of her friends, so that was a plus, but when her 10:00 am morning class rolled around, the one she knew ended just prior to lunchtime, she felt the floor drop out from under her: her teacher was a certain Jenny Calendar. At the start of the school day in this building, she had been chatting with her friends as they entered the halls, got to their lockers and set their books in them, then the computer science teacher had called her aside as she walked by to talk to her- now her memory clicked: Calendar! Was this woman her long-lost sister?

  
Sure enough, as Jenny walked into the room, Kennedy's head hit her desk in almost despair as the teen Latina/Celt mix woman moaned “Oh, No.” sadly, she was sure this would be a semester from Gehenna!

  
When Willow saw her friend's head hit her hands on her desk, she reached over to her and started rubbing her back and whispered “What's wrong?” to her recently eighteen-year-old female friend, unknowing of her friend's desire for her- Willow wanted to be Kennedy's friend, and was uninterested in her romantically, which Kennedy most definitely was interested in Willow romantically, however.

  
“I think the teacher's my sister.” Kennedy moaned/whispered through her hands, she was afraid Jenny was going to embarrass her in front of her friends. _'I know, in some ways I'm still a little girl. I just don't want her embarrassing me.'_   Kenny thought to herself...

 

To Be Continued.

 

 **Author's Notes End Chapter 1.):** _I think I'll split this chapter into two different parts at least. This seems like a good spot to stop for now. I'd guess I'd rate this story PG or even G, considering how little violence it has, and, despite the attractions of a few characters, it has no sex in it, although events and desires will hint at it behind the scenes._

  
_This WILL be clean, make no mistake!_

  
_Kennedy's attitude about Larry's orientation is her perspective, and it isn't accurate on all matters, but it is her point of view- the author does not agree with her assessment of all his actions in reference to that- not in the least!_


End file.
